


shreds

by fallenidol_453



Category: Last Knights (2015)
Genre: Domestic Violence, Don't copy to another site, F/M, I don't ship this, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Missing Scene, the tag is for tagging purposes only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenidol_453/pseuds/fallenidol_453
Summary: She fears and hates him. Part of her wants him to suffer in his delusions.And yet here she is, hesitantly trailing after him, because a stubborn part of her heart can’t bear to see someone in such terrible pain.
Relationships: Gezza Mott/Hannah
Kudos: 1





	shreds

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just... trying to fill in the gap in the scene where Hannah slams the door open after Gezza's screaming montage of "Show yourself!" and then to where the film cuts to her at the door to Ito's room, shaken and bloodied.
> 
> I do not own the film the Last Knights, I'm just here to play in the sandbox for a couple of minutes.

The feral, frenzied shouting begins after midnight for the fifth night in a row. Hannah lies awake, frozen in fear, for the sounds to leave the halls of her quarters. Gezza haunts their home like a man possessed, screaming at a phantom to leave him alone. The first night, it lasted for only an hour. The third and fourth nights, it lasts until dawn.

She fears and hates him. Part of her wants him to suffer in his delusions.

And yet here she is, hesitantly trailing after him, because a stubborn part of her heart can’t bear to see someone in such terrible pain. Even if that someone is the husband who verbally and physically abuses her.

She follows him like a ghost through the fortress’s mazelike hallways, until he ends up in his bedroom and slams the door loud enough to wake the dead. She waits outside, against her better judgement. She could run, go back to bed and pretend this isn’t happening.

“Show yourself. Show yourself! _Show yourself!_ ”

Something maternally feral snaps inside of her at the keening wail in his voice. Despite her best efforts to open the door quietly, fear makes her push it open as loudly as her husband had closed it. Gezza whirls toward her, wild-eyed, a knife clutched in his hand and poised to stab without warning. He clutches his little spaniel in a death grip in his other hand; it manages to wriggle out and run from the room.

Several agonizing seconds pass. Gezza stalks toward her like a predator. Hannah’s heart thunders in her chest. This was a mistake. She wants to run. Can’t. He reaches out, cups her cheek like a fairytale lover, but his grip is rough and painful.

“Gezza? Are you—” Hannah struggles to speak. “—all right?”

He lets go of her as if he’d been burned. Recognition dawns on his face. His face twists into an ugly grimace, like he is going to yell and scream at her as he’s done countless times.

His hand lashes out, lightning quick. Hannah doesn’t register the slap until she hits the door frame. Her mouth is hot with blood; Gezza’s ring must have caught her lip. Through the pain and hot tears threatening to spill from her eyes, she hears him scream for someone at the top of his lungs.

When his back is turned, she runs as fast as her legs could carry her. _Ito._ He could help with Gezza. When she sees his chambers, she wipes the tears away and gathers up the shreds of her dignity.

The door opens mere seconds after she knocks. Hannah doesn’t miss the flicker of concern on his face at her marred appearance. She forces her trembling voice to calm, takes a deep breath, and squares her shoulders. She tries to appear dignified in the face of Ito’s calm.

“My husband requests you.”


End file.
